1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and a distinct variety of landscape plant Lagerstroemia indica ‘Orchid Cascade’.
2. Description of Prior Art including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.99
This new and afore mentioned cultivar ‘Orchid Cascade’ was found growing in a bed of rooted cuttings in our growing facility in Conway, Ark. all made from the same low-growing and spreading but unnamed seedling Lagerstroemia indica. This new cultivar has a cascading growth pattern, is more compact and has a different leaf color and leaf arrangement than the original parent plant. Its bloom is more profuse and has its own distinctive color pattern. This new plant has been asexually reproduced using both hardwood and softwood cuttings in our rooting facilities in Conway, Ark. The new variety is stable and reproduces true-to-type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.